


лучшее лекарство

by spiderdramaqueen



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: (i guess), F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't ask how, hades caught a cold
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderdramaqueen/pseuds/spiderdramaqueen
Summary: Аид, несмотря на то, что пробыл на поверхности совсем недолго, пока забирал свою жену домой, простудился. Это не скрылось от внимания Персефоны.





	лучшее лекарство

Всё было на своём месте в Хейдестауне. Стена, возвышающаяся над городом в своем величии, отбрасывать тень на другую сторону, наружу. Впрочем, внутри Хейдестауна этого увидеть нельзя. Всюду снуют рабочие. Они идут, опустив голову и съежившись, будто надеятся, что если будут занимать меньше места, их никто не заметит. Они не поднимают взгляда, редко осматривают место, в котором находятся или тех, кто идёт рядом. Они молчаливы и усердны. Это ли не идеальный порядок? Машины мерно гудят. Аиду нравится этот звук.

Зарево от печей, отапливаемых остатками трупов, освещает Хейдестаун и согревает его. Пожалуй, даже немного перегревает. Но это в любом случае лучше, чем холод и тьма мира снаружи. Казалось бы, при такой температуре, не то что бог, даже смертный не может заболеть какой-то простудой. Ну, по крайней мере, Аид полагал, что это простуда. Богам в целом редко приходится болеть, поэтому Аид уже и не может припомнить, как это все устроено.

"Должно быть, подцепил заразу снаружи, пока забирал Персефону", — думает он.

Он окидывает взглядом рабочих и возвращается в свой офис. Не хватало ещё, чтобы болезнь распространилась по городу. Аиду не хочется думать, какие убытки от этого возникнут.

Бог выуживает из кармана пиджака портсигар с кожаной обивкой и металлическим черепом на крышке. Он уже открывает крышку и достает сигару, но, немного подумав, убирает обратно и кладёт портсигар на стол. Даже курить не хочется. Уж слишком першит горло.

"Завтра станет лучше", — уверенно заявляет самому себе Аид.

Не стало. Скорее, очень даже наоборот. В теле появляется непривычная и непозволительная для бога слабость, а мысли всё путаются и смешиваются в ком. Боль в горле усиливается и, кто бы мог подумать, низкий и звучный голос Аида становится совсем тихим и глухим.

Он решает, что не будет ни с кем говорить, пока это не пройдёт. Рабочие, кажется, даже не обращают на этого внимания (а может, тихомолком вздыхают с облегчением).

Однако в Хейдестауне есть и та, кто может заметить больше смертных.

Персефона стучится в дверь его кабинета на третий день болезни. Если бы это был кто-то из рабочих, Аид, пожалуй, проигнорировал бы это. Однако он может почувствовать присутствие своей жены. Бог открывает дверь взмахом руки, потому что не уверен, что сможет достаточно громко сказать «Войди». Он не говорит не слова (не хочется выдавать своей слабости), даже не встаёт из-за стола (потому что за этим теперь следует неприятная, хотя и короткая, темнота в глазах). Лишь молча смотрит на свою жену, приподняв брови, как бы спрашивая «Ну что?».

— Что-то тебя совсем не видно, — замечает Персефона, закрывая за собой дверь и прохаживаясь по кабинету свободно, будто он принадлежал ей.

«Не настолько это далеко от правды», — мельком проносится в голове Аида, — «Она же королева». Богиня осматривает помещение, в котором не была с прошлой зимы. Однако, не заметив ничего нового или любопытного, Персефона снова поворачивается к мужу и выжидающе смотрит на него.

— Много бумажной работы, — отвечает Аид, стараясь придать голосу прежнее звучание и группируя какие-то листы на столе так, чтобы они выглядели внушительной стопкой. Его старания сделать вид, будто всё в порядке, прерывает его же чиханье.

Персефона сначала удивленно смотрит на него, а потом лукаво улыбается.

— Будь здоров. Ты заболел, Аид.

— Пройдёт со дня на день, — отмахивается Аид, вызывая этим смешок у богини.

Она обходит его и, встав сзади его кресла, кладёт руки ему на плечи. Аид едва заметно льнёт к её прикосновениям. Он так безумно скучал по ней, скучал по её голосу и по прикосновениям. Одна мысль о том, что несколько месяцев всё это доставалась поверхности — травам, солнцу и людям — кажется невыносимой.

А богиня прекрасно знает, что она делает. Знает, какое действие производят её прикосновения.

— Мог бы и сказать, — говорит Персефона. На удивление, от неё даже не пахнет алкоголем. Пока что.

— Зачем?

— Я — твоя жена, — отвечает королева тоном, которым объясняют самые очевидные вещи. Она склоняется к нему и касается губами лба. — У тебя температура.

— Переживу, — мрачно отвечает Аид, расстраиваясь из-за того, как быстро отстраняется Персефона. Хотя, было бы не очень хорошо, если бы она заболела тоже. Из-за него.

— Конечно, — соглашается богиня. — Но ведь можно ускорить выздоровление.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — Король слегка запрокидывает голову, чтобы смотреть в лицо своей жене.

— Постельный режим. И пара глотков хорошего виски, — весьма жизнерадостным голосом заявляет Персефона.

Аид качает головой: кто бы сомневался. И всё же, на губах бога появляется едва заметная улыбка. Что ж, возможно немного виски и правда ему не повредит. Как и отдых...совсем чуть-чуть. Особенно если за ним будет следить такая прекрасная сиделка.


End file.
